Someday
by hannnarivers
Summary: Someday, they would be free to live their lives the way they wanted. Someday, she would have the career that she had always dreamed of. Someday, they would be Hanna and Caleb Rivers. 7B oneshot, rated T/M.


**I'm not even gonna apologise for writing 7B Haleb oneshots anymore… I've just accepted that they're inevitable.**

 **This one is based on that tiny little clip of Caleb standing behind a mannequin and smiling that the PLL account posted on their Instagram the other day (in the '5 days' promo); my mind just kinda automatically made it into a Haleb oneshot. It's a bit shorter than my usual oneshots, but still, enjoy!**

* * *

Someday

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, cold and drab and dreary outside, but Caleb couldn't have cared less. The usually overwhelming urge to go outside and break free of whichever confined space he was living in had become almost non-existent since he'd moved in with Hanna; now he found himself wanting nothing more than to stay in their little temporary 'home', to be around her, and only her, as much as life would allow.

On this particular morning, Caleb had slept in later than usual – the side of the bed that was usually occupied by a dozing Hanna had been empty when he'd opened his eyes. Though they'd only been a couple again for a short amount of time, waking up without her by his side already felt abnormal, and so he'd jumped right out of bed and padded straight into the bathroom with the hopes of seeing his girlfriend as soon as possible.

After washing and throwing on a tee-shirt and some jeans, he walked out into the main area of Lucas' loft – still their place of residence for now – to see Hanna sitting cross legged on the floor. An unorganised spread of paper and cloth and threads and pens surrounded her in a semi-circle, and she was focusing intently on sketching something in a small black book. Caleb smiled as he took in the look of concentration on her face, her brow furrowed and her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth as her pen swept softly over the page in long, purposeful strokes.

With all that was happening in their lives, with all that _had_ happened, it always made him happy to see Hanna focusing on herself, on something that she genuinely loved. As soon as they'd gotten back together, he'd made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to encourage her to go for what she wanted; after the way in which they had broken up, he never wanted her thinking that she had to make a choice between him and her career again. She was amazing at what she did, and seeing her succeed made him feel overwhelmingly proud.

He took a few steps forward until he was stopped in his tracks by a mannequin, which Hanna was presumably going to adorn with some of the many fabrics that surrounded her. She was still blissfully unaware of his presence, the sketch book now in front of her on the floor as she held a small scrap of fabric up to the page.

"What are you working on?"

Hanna's whole body jumped at the sound of his voice; she had been so focused on the task in hand that his sudden interruption had startled her a little. "Lucas thought it would be a good idea if I started putting some collections together for the business so… here I am," She explained, offering Caleb a quick smile before she focused her attention back on the black sketch book in front of her.

Caleb nodded in understanding, "Want me to help?" He asked, only half-serious and already anticipating the eye roll that he expected his girlfriend was going to throw back at him.

Hanna let out a short laugh and raised her eyebrows as she lifted her gaze to meet his, "What have you got to offer?" She joked, "Are you gonna sketch or sew?"

Caleb smiled warmly, turning his head away in amusement as he planned his next move. Biting his lip, he stepped around the cloth mannequin in front of him and made his way over to Hanna, whose eyes were following his every move. "Actually," He began as he sat down behind her, his legs moving to either side of her body as his arms slipped around her waist, "I was thinking that I could contribute some moral support."

Hanna closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against her neck, "This kind of moral support isn't going to get me very far," She mumbled, her resolve crumbling faster than she had intended for it to.

Caleb laughed; she felt the soft vibrations travel across her sensitive skin. "I'm sorry," he murmured – _he didn't sound sorry at all_ – his lips still trailing down her neck, "I'll stop if you want me to."

A sharp intake of breath passed Hanna's lips as she inadvertently dropped her pen from her hand, "Just like, ten more seconds," She murmured, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

Caleb took the opportunity to suck gently on the newly exposed skin of her neck as her head tilted to the side, drawing a long sigh from Hanna's lips. He reached up with one hand to move her long blonde hair to the other side of her neck, before cupping the back of her head in his palm as he continued his ministrations on her. Far more than ten seconds had passed when his lips finally trailed up to meet hers, his tongue drawing a soft line between them before her mouth instinctively opened under his.

"Mmm, ok," Hanna mumbled into the kiss, pushing her hand against his chest before she reluctantly pulled her lips away, "That was too long and now I'm distracted," She pouted.

Caleb looked down at her glistening eyes and the upturns at the corners of her lips, and couldn't help but smile back at her. "Right," He nodded, reluctantly accepting that she had to work. He turned to look at the sketch book that Hanna had been working on so intently, "What's this? Is that a wedding dress?" He asked, knowing that she loved it when he took an interest in what she was doing.

She cleared her throat, readjusting herself in Caleb's arms before she picked the book up off the floor. "Yeah, it's a wedding dress," She nodded, "It's not finished yet, though."

Caleb smiled to himself, gently stroking her waist with his fingertips as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Is it _your_ wedding dress?"

Her cheek rose up and brushed against his jaw as she grinned, "No," She shook her head slightly, giggling, "This one took me like five minutes to sketch, I'm gonna spend at least a month designing my dress when we get married." He felt her tense up in his arms as she realised what she'd just said, that she'd implied that they were one day going to have a wedding of their own. "Uh, I mean-"

"Han," He interrupted, knowing that she was going to make up some excuse for what she'd said, "We both know it's going to happen, don't worry about it." He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, which was quickly followed by another.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled, playing dumb. Caleb could see straight through it.

He sighed, shaking his head at her, though there was a big grin plastered across his face. "I mean," He began, taking both of Hanna's hands in his and bringing them to rest on her stomach, "We both know that I'm gonna propose someday, and that we're gonna get married someday, so don't be embarrassed about the fact that you've thought about it."

Hanna felt herself blush at his words, "Ok," She spoke softly, biting her lip, "I won't." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Have _you_ thought about it?"

"About us getting married?" Caleb asked as he pushed at Hanna's waist lightly, signalling that she should turn around to face him.

She got the message and dropped her sketch book, swinging one of her legs around until she was sitting on Caleb's lap, straddling him. "Yeah," She nodded, a smile threatening to spread across her face.

"Of course I have," He smiled warmly, "I've been thinking about it since we were sixteen."

Hanna couldn't help but grin at hearing that, "Well, what kind of wedding do you imagine us having?"

"Mmmmmh, I don't really think about the details," He admitted, "Whenever I think about it, it's always just us. I imagine your smile as you walk down the aisle, and I imagine what I would say in my vows, and I imagine the feeling of having our first dance knowing that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives," His voice became a little softer, "I don't really care about who else is there, or the aesthetics, as long as I'm with you."

Hanna sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and felt a few tears welling at the corners of her eyes as she let his words sink in. "Me neither," She choked out as Caleb reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Except for my mom. I want my mom to be there."

Caleb grinned at her response, "I guess we can make an exception for her," He laughed.

Hanna leaned forward to press a probing kiss to his lips as she moved her body in closer to his.

"So," Caleb started as she pulled away, "I've given you my thoughts on the topic, now I wanna know what you imagine when you think about our wedding."

Hanna bit her lip as if she was trying to hold in a laugh, "No," She shook her head.

"Why not?" Caleb chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," She rolled her eyes, "It's embarrassing."

Caleb sighed, "Tell me," He poked at her stomach playfully, "It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad," She shrugged, "It just all revolves around one part of the day," She paused, before correcting herself, "Night."

He smirked, immediately understanding what she was referring to, "Really?" He chuckled, "What exactly do you imagine when you picture this wedding night?"

Hanna's face turned bright red despite herself, "Just stuff."

Caleb raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer.

"What?!"

"I want details," He grinned.

Hanna took a deep breath in, "Fine." She looked down, moving her hands to rest on Caleb's chest before she started speaking, "When we get married, on our wedding night, I want to do it with my dress on."

Caleb couldn't help but laugh, "You want to have sex in your wedding dress?"

"See, I knew you'd make fun of me!" She slapped his chest lightly.

"I'm not making fun of you," He assured her, lifting her chip up with his index finger, "Is there any reason?"

Hanna looked away as she started to speak again, "I don't know," She mumbled, "I just want us to be so happy and in love and... you know, that we don't want to wait to take our clothes off. Plus, my wedding dress will make me feel beautiful, and I want to feel beautiful when we do it for the first time as a married couple."

"Han-"

"I know it's weird," She interrupted him, "But just the first time, you can take it off for the second and third."

He couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassed flurry of words, "Han, that's not what I was going to say," He assured her, "I was going to say that you're always beautiful, you don't need a wedding dress for that."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that."

"I'm just saying that because it's true," He murmured as he pulled her tighter against him, before pressing kisses to the side of her neck.

She smiled, reaching up to thread her hands through his short hair as she lost herself in his touch. "This is actually how I imagine it starting out," She mused, "You kissing my neck, and then my arms, and then my legs."

"Mmmm," Caleb mumbled in approval against her skin, "I'm sure I could get on board with that." He gripped Hanna's waist with a hand on either side and moved her gently off of his lap onto the floor. His lips moved down one of her arms and then the other, before he moved back to take one of her legs in his hands. He kissed up the soft skin of her calf, and then her thigh, right up until he reached the hem of the cotton shorts that she was wearing.

Hanna let out a sigh as he began to kiss his way up the other, "This is it, this is what I imagined."

Caleb smirked as he reached the hem of her shorts again. "Is this a part of what you imagine?" He asked, tugging at the waistband as if to ask for her permission to take them off.

Hanna nodded slowly, her smile telling him everything he needed to know. She reached an arm behind herself to push all of her scraps of material and paper away before laying back onto the floor.

Caleb grinned at the way in which she was so clear about what she wanted him to do – she'd always been like that, and he loved it. Without another word, he tugged her shorts and underwear down her legs, which he guessed had come as bit of a surprise to her going by the little squeak that escaped her mouth as he did it.

The squeak was replaced by a sigh as she felt his body move over hers until his face was directly in her line of sight. He leant down slowly and teasingly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. Not being able to hold off for any longer, she lifted her head so that their lips were firmly pressed together, pushing her tongue straight into his mouth and pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his head.

Caleb groaned at her unexpected move, reaching down to trail a hand up her leg until it reached the apex of her thighs. She moaned into the kiss and thrust her hips forward, encouraging him to touch her where she needed him the most.

"Caleb," She mumbled against his lips, her hips moving up off of the floor again.

Caleb licked his lips before moving his finger to trace lightly across her slit, drawing another soft moan from Hanna. He continued moving it back and forth languidly before he pushed it inside of her slowly, prompting her to dig her nails into his back, under his shirt.

"More," She murmured, barely able to get her words out.

Caleb complied, moving another finger into her as he started kissing back down her neck, before leaning back so that he could push her tank top up with his other hand. It was times like this that made him glad that Hanna never wore a bra under pyjamas. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand as he continued his ministrations on her, Hanna's satisfaction evident given the way in which her head was thrown back and her lips were parted, a gentle sigh escaping them every few seconds.

"Off, shirt off," She demanded, blindly reaching for the bottom of Caleb's tee-shirt.

"Hold on," He mumbled, leaning back over her to press a gentle kiss to her lips before he stood up and removed his shirt and jeans. "That better?" He asked an out-of-breath Hanna as he started to move back down to the floor.

"No," She shook her head, pointing down to his boxers, "Those too."

Caleb chuckled but did as she asked, removing his underwear before he settled his body back over hers. They both let out a noise of contentment as they felt their bare skin press against the other's, Hanna unable to resist grinding herself against him. Caleb pressed his lips to hers in the hopes of her swallowing his moan when she pushed his hips further down onto hers with both hands, the friction almost unbearable.

After another round of desperate kisses, she reached down to take his length in her hand, pumping him up and down a few times before she moved him to her entrance.

"Do we need…" Caleb asked, his question trailing off.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "We're good."

Caleb nodded in understanding, before allowing Hanna to finish what she had started. His arms felt a little weak as he felt himself enter her; given his current state, he had to try desperately hard not to push himself in all the way on the first thrust. But being gentle was always his priority when it came to Hanna.

They started a soft, slow rhythm, their bodies moving perfectly in sync, their chests pressed closely together and their lips connecting in the form of languid, drawn-out kisses. "This," Hanna breathed in sharply as Caleb pushed into her at an angle that he knew she loved, "This is what I want it to be like."

It took Caleb a moment to realise what she was referring to, but when he did, he pushed his forehead to hers and smiled sweetly against her lips.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **So there we go… pretty plot-less pure Haleb fluff (and a little bit of smut). Can we just quickly talk about the fact that PLL comes back tomorrow – I literally cannot wait to see new Haleb content (hopefully a lot of it), I've missed my babies! Reviews are always appreciated x**


End file.
